hiccstrid_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
HTTYD 2
In this movie, Hiccup and Astrid share their NINETH, TENTH AND ELEVENTH kiss as a couple! Astrid and Hiccup are not only an official couple by the sequel, but are betrothed. This is shown during the Dragon Race at the beginning when Stoick proudly yells "That's my future daughter in law!" after Astrid grabbed the black sheep from the twins. After the race, Astrid and Stormfly track Hiccup and Toothless down at Itchy Armpit, where he greets her with "Afternoon, m'lady!" Astrid then sits on the ground beside Hiccup, and gestures for his pencil so she can add something to his map. Hiccup hands it over without a second thought. They sit so close together, they always appear to be touching in some way, or even leaning on each other. Hiccup vents to Astrid how Stoick is pressuring him to take on the role of Chief, and she teasingly mocks him, to which his reaction is both confusion and amusement. They both laugh, and Astrid even punches Hiccup in the side similar to how she did when they were younger. When they settle down, Astrid states how proud she is of Hiccup, while he confides that being Chief just isn't him, and he's still searching for who he really is. At that, Astrid leans against Hiccup's side and casually braids his hair, telling him that what he's searching for isn't "out there", but within himself. Astrid puts her hand on Hiccup's chest and he gives her a genuine smile, before she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. The scene ends with Hiccup cupping Astrid's face in his hand to draw her attention to smoke he sees in the distance. When flying their dragons toward the smoke, they share a concerned glance, and Hiccup tells Astrid to "stay close" for safety. When Eret shoots Stormfly out of the sky, Hiccup has Toothless dive to catch Astrid. Once landed, Hiccup quickly pulls out his flaming sword to defend himself and Astrid from the Dragon Trappers. After some unproductive conversation with Eret, Hiccup cuts Stormfly loose and allows her and Astrid to get ahead of him and Toothless as they make their escape. They return to Berk and Hiccup tries to tell his father what they learned from Eret, which eventually leads to Stoick preparing to put the village on lockdown. Hiccup chases Stoick down the stairs to the caves beneath the village, and Astrid follows close behind. When Stoick refuses to listen to Hiccup's reasoning, Hiccup decides to do something on his own. Astrid tries to stop Hiccup, but he tells her he has to do something, and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, before mounting Toothless and escaping the stronghold before all the doors are shut. At the last possible moment, Astrid decides to join Hiccup and they head back toward Eret's ship. At arriving, Astrid appears to be shocked at Hiccup's plan but fully trusts him as he gestures for her to put her axe down, throws a net over her, and leads her gently to the ship's storage compartment. Astrid is still confused but doesn't protest when Hiccup shuts the two of them in it. After Hiccup talks to Eret for a bit, Astrid adds that Hiccup can be very persuasive. When Stoick and the Riders "rescue" Hiccup, he tries to talk some sense into Stoick so he'll let him go try to keep the peace. Astrid locks eyes with Hiccup and gives him an encouraging smile and nod, showing she agrees. Hiccup flies off in frustration, and Astrid tries to follow again but this time is stopped by Stoick, insisting she escorts the other Riders back to Berk instead. Sometime later, Astrid and the Riders are resting on an iceberg, and Astrid becomes worried as neither Hiccup or Stoick had returned yet. Astrid decides to lead the other Riders on a mission to find Hiccup despite what Stoick ordered her to do. The couple doesn't see each other again until the battle with Drago and his army, where Astrid asks where Hiccup's been. Hiccup answers, saying he was catching up with his mother, to which Astrid asks in shock if the character leading the giant dragon into battle is really his mother. Hiccup's response is "Now you know where I get my dramatic flair!" When Stoick is killed, Astrid is in shock and even appears emotional as she jumps off Stormfly and runs to Hiccup's side. Astrid cuddles up beside Hiccup, puts an arm around his back, and leans her head against his, in an effort to bring him some comfort. At learning Drago is about to fly Toothless away, Astrid attempts to hold Hiccup back as he emotionally jumps up and tries to run toward his dragon. Later at the funeral, Astrid is on the far right along with Valka, which traditionally is a position of honor during official practices. Astrid looks on with great pride when Hiccup rises to his new chieftain role and states how they're going to go back, reclaim their dragons, and save their home. When flying on the baby Scuttleclaws, Astrid asks Hiccup if Drago's Bewilderbeast will take control of them too, to which he answers, no, since they're just babies. Back at Berk, after Hiccup gets Toothless back, Astrid excitedly calls out, "Take 'em down, Babe!", as Hiccup tries to fight Drago and his dragon. When the Bewilderbeast blasts Hiccup and Toothless with ice, Astrid looks terrified, similar to how she did in the first movie when she thought he might be dead. But her expression turns to one of awe and relief when Toothless breaks them out. After Drago's defeat, Astrid approaches Hiccup and tells him "See? I told you it was in here," as she punches him in the side again, letting out his flight suit's dorsal fin. They and everyone else laugh, and Hiccup pulls Astrid close and gives her a long passionate kiss on the lips. When Gothi officially appoints Hiccup as the new Chief, Astrid can be seen beaming with pride behind him. The movie ends with another Dragon Race, during which Hiccup steals the extra-pointer black sheep from Astrid, only to toss it into her basket instead of his own, making her the winner again. The two are the only Riders perched on the race platform at the very end, with the others on the level below.